


a single moment

by SammySpenny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySpenny/pseuds/SammySpenny
Summary: He stood there, the most frail thing i have ever seen. Stood in the only ray of light that drifts down into this god awful place, a knife in one hand, a smile on his face, and a tear on his cheek.





	a single moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little oneshot to try and get me back into writing, its a little sad but i very much hope you like it. 
> 
> It isn't set at any particular time except after the new Levi squad is formed but before the uprising arc.   
> I have taken a few liberties with characters age just to make this work, there is only six years difference between Armin and the older two. 
> 
> im trying desperately to build the confidence and motivation to start writing again so please any comments would be so greatly appreciated!
> 
> Happy reading!

There was a rare moment of calm about the base this evening. Most of the new recruits were using their free time to sleep or play cards in the mess hall or otherwise laze about. Except Armin that is, he could be found in the library desperately reading through old journals of previous commanders and tactical books about anything from the many ways to approach a game of chess to the best way to approach a hoard of Titans. It would be easy to think looking at the mild but almost exhilarated desperation on his face that the lives of the world depends on what was in those books. Standing in the doorway watching Levi mused that they wouldn't be far wrong. Hell for all he knew they were damn right.   
This wasn't an uncommon sight for any who cared to notice. Armin desperately trying to be better ether in mind through those books, or in body. Training even when there was no one there because he was so very aware that he is not as physically capable as many people there. And of course Levi was always watching and quietly waiting. Neither encouraging nor berating but present nonetheless. He knew it was coming, the moment he was waiting for. Soon if the stress lines in his brow were anything to go by.   
He quietly exited doubtful that his presence had ever been noted at all, and sought the only other person who could help in this moment. He didn't bother to knock as he entered the commanders office, it was late and he knew no one else would be here. as expected Erwin was sitting at the desk in a pose so strikingly familiar to the onle he had just left in the library that he found himself tutting and shaking his head prompting a chuckle from the other end of the room.   
"What has got you this time Levi? Did Eren start another fight?" Erwin asked only half joking. He didn't think that was what had brought Levi to him at this hour but it was always a possibility. Enough of one that it could never be completely discounted anyway.   
Sending a glare towards Erwin that quickly softened Levi replied. "Tch that brat is half cut and passed out by now. It'd be more likely that the walls move than him any time soon. No, Its not Jeager." Levi's pause was long enough that Erwin took note and looked closer at his face, seeing the subtle lines of worry there and instantly putting more weight to Levi's words. "He's in the library again,"  
Oh. There was more that went unsaid between them. Conversation they have been having for weeks. Well, having and not having. In the center of it all was a young raven haired boy with blood on his knife, a tear trailing down his face and a golden haired boy that watched him in the cold light that fell.   
Erwin stood up and left, knowing that Levi would come with him. Knowing Levi better than he knows himself. they entered the library together and saw that nothing had changed since Levi had left except the shortness of the candles surrounding Armin. He didn't even look up as they approached, though they weren't being quiet. So engrossed was he in what he was reading. Levi glanced at the book and recognised it as German though he didn't speak it. He didn't know Armin could either, though perhaps he was trying to teach himself so that he could ingest more books.   
Gently, Erwin placed his hand on Armins shoulder and he didn't even jump. He didn't have the energy to everything was so fuzzy but looking up he recognised his commander and squad leader and jumped to his feet with a clumsy salute that was the best he could do. Only a moment later he felt warmth envelope him as ERwin caught and held him, not letting go but pulling tighter. He felt levi behind him and almost seemed to feel rather than hear him say, "You can't save them all."  
Tears made their way down his cheeks as he grabbed Levi's shirt and buried his face into Erwin's chest. once again he was young, so incredibly young as a boy only six or seven years older than him but seeming a fierce man already led him from the dark place that was all he ever knew to a shaft of light that illuminated the blood on their clothes.   
together the three shared the memory of a time that was horribly simple, when they were first three. before they were seperated by fate and age. the only time they could be more that commander and subordinates for fear of making deeper connections and losing each other. in Hell all was right.   
For a single moment. And so their tears fell.


End file.
